Utilisateur:Sucreazerty
|Dernière= |Préférés=Saison 1 : Saison 2 : Saison 3 : Saison 3 : Saison 4 : Saison 4 : Saison 5 : Saison 5 : Wonderland : |Personnages=[[Reine Regina|''La Méchante Reine]] ''Rumplestiltskin'' |Lieu=La Forêt Enchantée |Activité=Sorcier comme Papy Rumple |État= |Âge= |Proches= }} Bonjour à toi, preux chevalier, illustre sorcière, puissant magicien, noble fée ou simple Oncer ! Te voilà dans mon domaine (ma page de profil si tu préfères l'appeler ainsi). Si tu es ici, je me doute que c'est dans le but d'en savoir un peu plus sur moi… alors je vais te faciliter la tâche : tout au long de cette page, tu pourras trouver toutes mes préférences vis-à-vis de Once Upon A Time ainsi que des œuvres dont elle s'inspire. __TOC__ right|200px ''Il Était Une Fois…'' Durant l'attente (presque invivable ^^) de chaque saison, je m'imagine les personnages que je souhaiterais voir ou revoir, les œuvres qui, je l'espère, seront adaptées, certains événements qui pourraient se produire… en bref, voici ma wishlist : Je tiens à préciser que pour ce qui suit, je ne parle pas de la version Disney s'il en existe une, mais bien de la version originale. * Mais comment Phillip est-il donc revenu à la vie ? Je pensais vraiment avoir la réponse pendant la saison 3, mais en fait non… ni pour la saison 4, ou la saison 5… En attente * Raiponce, Fait Avant le commencement de la saison 3, je voulais une adaptation de ce conte. Finalement, c'est arrivé. * Rebelle, Fait J'espérais une adaptation de cette histoire pour la saison 3, n'étant pas arrivée, je l'ai attendue pour la saison 4, n'étant pas présente non plus, j'ai gardé espoir pour la saison 5 quand un jour… Aah c'est bon ! * La Princesse et la Grenouille, Fait ? Je n'espérais pas réellement l'adaptation de ce conte mais plutôt la suite. Finalement, j'ai cru comprendre une certaine référence lors du final de la saison 3, à savoir Rumplestiltskin menaçant Belle de la transformer en grenouille. * Une fin pour les Méchants différente de la mort ou la rédemption, tout simplement comblé ! (Je considère qu'Ingrid a subi une mort différente puisqu'elle a connu sa Fin Heureuse par la même occasion) * Revoir Mulan, Fait Mais que lui est-il arrivé après qu'elle ait rejoins Robin des Bois ? Attendons la fin de la saison, nous finirons sûrement par le savoir… en fait non, ce n'est pas grave attendons l'année prochaine… Mulan es-tu là ? Si tu es là tape trois fois… Ah tu es vivante !! * Un nouveau Méchant… Fait Peter Pan, génial ; puis Zelena, Ingrid, Maléfique, Ursula, Cruella… N'y a-t-il que les femmes qui sont méchantes ?! * Intégrer des liens entre l'histoire de Once Upon A Time In Wonderland et Once Upon A Time. Après l'annonce de l'apparition tant attendue d'Aladdin et de Jasmine et la réapparition de Jafar, je voulais absolument des explications ! … Des personnages féeriques thumb|left|300px La Forêt Enchantée est le monde que je préfère. C'est un monde vaste rempli d'aventures passionnantes à travers le temps. Mes Personnages Préférés Sans ordre de préférence sauf pour La Méchante Reine. … Et des relations attachantes Sans ordre de préférence. Activité Raccourcis : Brouillon Sites de Captures d'écran http://screencapped.net/tv/onceuponatime/ http://kissthemgoodbye.net/onceuponatime/ http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/once/gallery.htm Mes créations de page : Mordred Modèle:Bac_à_sable/Scènes_coupées/Vidéos Rip Van Winkle Médias Parce que Once Upon a Time n'est pas qu'une série mais un véritable univers merveilleux, voici les raisons pour lesquelles on voudrait y rester pour l'éternité… Épisodes Pour chaque arc narratif, mon épisode préféré. Musiques Parmi les véritables perles de Mark Isham, il y en a certaines que je préfère, pendant lesquelles j'arrête tout ce que je fais, rien que pour les vivre… 'Saison 1' 'Saison 2' 'Heroes' 'Villains' 'Saison 5' Bien que Mark Isham n'ait pas encore sorti d'album intégrant la totalité des musiques, deux suites ont été créées pour la Saison 5 : la première est centrée sur la première partie et la deuxième est centrée sur les personnages de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. 'Wonderland' Bien que Mark Isham n'ait pas encore sorti d'album intégrant la totalité des musiques de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, deux suites ont été créées : la première centrée sur les Héros et la deuxième centrée sur les Méchants. Livres Mon Programme de Lecture ''Renaissance'' * A Once Upon a Time Tale : Reawakened thumb|left|200px Pas encore en ma possession. * Once Upon a Time : Renaissance thumb|left|200px Pas encore commencé. ''Red's Untold Tale'' thumb|left|200px Pas encore commencé. ''Regina Rising'' ''Shadow of the Queen'' thumb|left|200px Très bon livre, tellement bien que je l'ai fini en un jour ! Il permet d'en apprendre plus sur le Chasseur mais aussi le Petit Chaperon Rouge et les Enfants de la Lune ; et raconte par ailleurs une des nombreuses tentatives de la Méchante Reine pour tuer Blanche-Neige. ''Out of the Past'' thumb|left|200px Pas encore en ma possession. ''Behind the Magic'' Pas encore commencé. ''A Collection of Classic Fairy Tales'' Pas encore en ma possession.